The Manticore Journals Part 1
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: What would happen if the Transgenics were unable to escape? Find out here. Please Read and Review


**MANTICORE 0500 AM EST:**

Max sat in her Bunk in her grunt Uniform, The Escape Six years ago with Zach and the others had failed. They'd either gotten Captured or killed She didn't know what to think, She didn't know what to do. She stood at Attention when Ordered and saw Colonel Lydecker walk in to her room with another soldier. She was now Fifteen and they'd allowed her hair to grow out which had surprised her a little. "State your Designation Soldier" Lydecker barked at her, She saluted him. "X5 452 Sir" Max said giving him her Barcode number. "At ease Soldier, You have been Volunteered for the Breeding Program, We will assign you a Partner. You will breed every night until you get Pregnant, Am I Understood?" Lydecker told her. Max stood at attention even though he'd told her that she could Stand down. "Sir Yes Sir" She said keeping her eyes foreward. "Very good, As you were" Lydecker ordered and left Max's Barrack, He'd noticed the Males acting differenly around her lately and he wanted to know why. The way to know for certain was to put her in a room with a fit male and see if she decided to kill him or let him breed with her, He'd have to be an Alpha like herself or she'd deffinately kill him. He shook his head, They only had One other Alpha and he really didn't like the Idea of breeding him, But he had to try. The next morning he escourted X5-599 into a breeding cell that he'd put X5-452 in earlier. He watched them ready to get either of them out if they seriously injured each other.

**THE BREEDING ROOM-MANTICORE-1200 pm EST**

Max and Zack circled each other taking in each other's scents. Zack walked closer to Max, Smelling her heat and watched her when she growled. He got closer, and closer, Before he knew it, He'd pinned her beneath him and nuzzled her neck, He heard Max purring under him and felt an odd sensation and Nuzzled her again, He licked her neck gently letting his teeth graze over it gently, He heard her purring grow louder and felt her rub herself against him. He inhaled her heat scent and tore off their uniforms. He nuzzled her neck again as he thrust into her quickly, letting instinct override him, He held her down as he thrusted into her, Ignoring her hissing as his ridged cock moved inside her. He bit her neck and held her still as he squirted his cum inside her and stayed inside her as long as he could before she rolled him off hissing, They paced the breeding room eyeing each other, before she started leading him on again. she allowed him to mount her nipping his forearms as he mounted her from behind and thrust into her, she felt him bite her neck and hold her still as he thrust into her quickly. She nipped his forearm gently as he thrust into her bracing his weight with her strong arms. He squirted his cum inside her again and stay inside as long as he could, After a few minutes she threw him off of her and paced before curling up against a wall, Zach followed and curled up around her which made her begin purring again. She licked him then nuzzled against him before falling asleep. Zack fell asleep too. keeping his senses alert for any potential danger to his mate. After a while he heard the door open and two men enter, He knew they were going to try to remove him He faced them and hissed dangerously before attacking and killing them. After they were delt with he curled up next to his mate again. They slept till Morning when Max allowed him to mate with her again, He sensed someone entering the room and continued to mate with her. nuzzling her neck and leaving little hickies along it. He had cum inside her again and they pulled him off her, She growled and killed half of them before they shocked her. Zach killed the rest of them, staying next to Max. Lydecker looked on, He frowned and hoped that when her heat was over they'd behave again. He continued to watch them interact, He knew that if he continued to send the soldiers in there that he'd come up with a shortage sooner or later and he really didn't want that happening.


End file.
